A Embarrassing Secret
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, no magic! Alex & Juliet are the best friends, but when one of them does things out of what is normal or right, the troubles are coming at the horizon. Rating M for smut & bestiality (Human x Dog), you are warned.
1. The frightening discovery

**A/N: As in the summary, this is going to be a somewhat dark story, with friendship in peril, blackmail to consensual.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - The frightening discovery**

Alexandra Russo & Juliet Van Heusen are two young students and 21 years old friends with diametrically opposed physique and character.

Alex is brunette, small and her slender silhouette was generally very extrovert, quality that gave him a certain success with the masculine gente. Juliet is blonde, tall, shy and seductive the boys did not seem to be her main concern.

Since their childhood, the two young women loved to go play at Juliet's home with Mason, Juliet's dog-wolf. Mason was a sturdy and very playful dog who liked to run after the two girls during the walks they were doing with him. As early as their teenage years, the roles of the two young women were clearly defined: Alex was the rebel, boys crunchy with little regard for her homeworks, while Juliet, more studious, gave her the responses of homeworks and mnemonics for pass her evaluations successfully.

One day, while Alex had forgotten (once more) to do her mathematics homework and that Professor Justin Larkin, her big brother who (took the last name of Theresa, and with whom Alex is in bad relationship) left with his mother after the divorce of their relative while Alex stayed with her father and her little brother, passed in the ranks to check if the homeworks had been done, Alex noticed that her best friend was absent.

Ordinarily, Juliet always sent her a text message in case of illness. But that day she had not received any messages from her friend, which made her very worried.

"So, miss Russo" Justin said to her "we like flanked, small lazy?"

The rest of the class began to chuckle.

"To make you forgive, you will bring the work done to Juliet. She called the secretariat to warn it of her illness" he added, after restoring silence.

Alex nodded as a sign of acquiescence then the professor resumed his class. The day passed very slowly for the young woman who became more and more worried as the hours passed. She even tried to call her friend during recess to find out what was going on.

In vain, Alex tried again to join Juliet during the lunch break.

Without more success.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, the young schoolgirl wondered why Juliet had not warned her of her illness.

All the scenarios went through the head of the young high school girl, then when she heard the bell ring to announce the end of classes, after passing to her locker, Alex rushed out of high school, class documents for her friend in her bag, to win Juliet's house to make sure everything was fine for her.

When she arrived at Juliet's residence, Alex rang at the door.

She waited a few moments and then, noticing that no one opened it, she decided (at first) to leave the documents at the door and leave and then, on reflection, she thought that her friend was perhaps in her garden, and maybe she had not heard the bell. Alex walked around the house she had known since childhood to inspect the garden. The young woman came to the garden. She saw her friend lying on a chair, her dog on her knees. This vision had the merit of reassuring Alex that nothing had happened to Juliet.

As she went to meet her friend, Alex saw Mason stand on its back, still on its mistress's lap. The young Alex was able to decipher words of tenderness on the lips of her blonde friend, then she stopped in amazement.

Juliet was not only just caressing its belly on all fours ... but she also seemed to enjoy masturbating its sex.

Stunned, Alex approached her step by step to make sure she was not dreaming. Arriving at a sufficiently small distance, the young woman had to go to the obvious, Juliet had declared sick to the school express to be able to replace the boring hours of class by hours of guilty pleasure with her friend on all fours.

Both furious and shocked by her friend's attitude, Alex took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of the obscenity of the scene.

The young woman was furious at Juliet, for she had made her believe that she was ill, and while Juliet was fiddling with her dog, she had attracted the mockery of her classmates because she had been caught not having done her homework.

But most of all, Alex was shocked to see that her best friend had such a desperate need for sex that she had to fall back on her own dog to satiate it.

 _Poor girl, she's forced to fuck her own dog because she can not seduce a guy_ , Alex thought to herself, having pity on her friend.

She discreetly left the premises without being spotted, like a thief and examined the three photos she had taken.

They showed irrefutably the propensity of Juliet for Mason. The first one showed her masturbating her dog, the second one administering a blowjob to him and the third one revealing her impaling herself on the canine penis, only dressed in her black bra.

Alex now had in her possession evidence of a secret her friend for the least ... very embarrassing, but what was she going to do with it?

At the moment, Alex did not know yet but the night giving counseling, the pretty brunette was probably not delay to find a utility to these shocking pictures.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, the ' _bestiality_ ' part is only in the first chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Blackmail and awareness

**A/N: This is a new chapter, with the dark part approaching the two young women.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Blackmail and awareness**

 **The next morning,**

After spending an agitated night of reflection and torment, Alex prepared to go to school.

That morning, she had sports classes with her ' _beloved big brother_ ' who served as a mathematics teacher, even if they share the same blood, they are not on good terms and Alex has seen Justin growing up bitter since the divorce of their parent. After having packed her bags, she made her way to her school, wondering if Juliet would deign to take the trouble to come to classes.

Arriving in the high school gymnasium, Alex seen Juliet passed in the girls' locker room.

"Thank you for bringing me homework, Alex" the blonde thanked her with a smile.  
"You're welcome, is it better now?" The brunette asked her, hiding her disappointment in the eyes of her best friend.  
"Yes, much better. I did not feel good at all yesterday but now I have the form" Juliet nodded fervently.

Alex smiled at her friend ... however, in her heart, she could not help feeling angry with Juliet. Indeed, Juliet had never been ill, she had simply pretext an illness to be able to have fun with her dog. Besides, she dared openly lie to her, her best friend!

Despite her feeling, the young student pretended that she had no idea. The two friends changed with the other girls and went downstairs into the gym.

Justin greeted the pupils and announced the program, and at this communication some pupils uttered disappointed sighs to which the teacher paid no attention.

At the end of the lesson, the pupils went to pick up their valuables in the box reserved for that purpose and went to the locker rooms politely in saluting the teacher. While they were going to win the locker room in turn, Alex & Juliet were arrested by their teacher.

"Ladies, I'd like to see you in my office after your shower. I have to tell you something very important" Justin warned them.

The two young women nodded and went back to their locker room. After showering in the company of the other women, Alex & Juliet changed and took the direction of their teacher's office. They knocked at the door and Justin's voice told them to come in.

"Sit down, with what I have to tell you, it would be better for you if you sit" he said quietly.

The two students obeyed, exchanging a worried look, even if they are brother and sister, Alex & Justin remain student and teacher.

"Uh, what do you have to say to us, sir?" Alex asked anxiously, she did not like the look on her brother.  
"It's very simple, your attitude of yesterday worried me a lot, Alex and I thought something strange happened, so I followed you discreetly to Juliet's house after you left I noticed you were right to worry, Alex, I saw you taking pictures of your friend."

To prove his words, Justin put his phone on the table and scrolled the photos under the eyes of the two young women.

* * *

All the photos showed Juliet honoring the rites of Aphrodite with her four-legged companion.

Alex looked up in amazement to her brother/teacher, while Juliet lowered her head and wept shamefully, taking her face in her hands.

"You know, Juliet, what you did yesterday is very serious. You openly lied at school to spare yourself some fun with your dog, do you know what this means? If this story came at the headmistress's office, you'll be sent back immediately" Justin said patronizingly.

Juliet wept bitterly. Alex was still trying to recover from this news. She thought she was the only person familiar with Juliet's forbidden leaning, so her brother (to 10-year-old her eldest) who she did not like very much, had followed her and he was also aware of the story.

"I have an alternative to propose to you, I would never have asked this to a student in ordinary time but, given the particularity of the situation, I allow you to propose this alternative. You are majors and therefore, capable of discernment, I will leave you the choice: you agree to make me pleasure or Juliet will be fired" he smiles wickedly.

Juliet wiped her tears and stared at the professor with a look full of anger.

"You're crazy? It's blackmail! Alex and I will never agree to serve a depraved as you" the blonde became angry.  
"You are not in a position to refuse anything, and you Alex, what do you think?" Justin turned to his little sister.

Alex looked at her friend and her teacher, she was filled with a feeling of solidarity with Juliet and a desire to take revenge on her.

"You said you will not tell anybody if Juliet and I agree to ' _make you please'_. In this case, I consider it as a give-and-take relationship: we will make you please and you will not denounce Juliet. You do not respect your part of the contract, we will have the means to prove it, not to mention our blood ties" Alex declared in a neutral tone.  
"I see you can better defend yourself from the middle school, dear sister. So what do you decide?" he said looking seriously at them.

Juliet & Alex looked at each other and exchanged a look meaning _we have no choice, we have to do it for you_.

"That's okay, we accept your conditions" Alex told the teacher.  
"Perfect, undress, girls" he smiled victoriously.

The young women and the teacher took off their clothes. Juliet and Justin were the first to have completely undressed. While the blonde looked shamefaced, Justin proudly unveiled a huge cock. Alex was pulling off her panties.

"No, Alex, let Juliet take it away with her teeth, and we'll see what she learned by copulating with her dog" Justin interrupted her.

He burst out laughing as Alex gave a small giggle, while Juliet tried to bite into the fabric of her panties. The blonde managed to make her friend's panties fall to the ground. Alex pulls herself from underwear and raises her feet. The professor glanced helplessly at the bare bodies of the two students.

"Well, you're very nice to see. Especially you, Alex, you grew up with this cute pussy and this sublime chest, is not it Juliet?" Juliet nodded as an acquiescence, still ashamed of this situation "Alex, lie down on the table. Juliet, it's time to show us the talents that moments spent with your four-legged companion have you. You're going to lick your friend's pussy."

The orders were so dry that the young women obeyed without speaking. No sooner had Alex lay on the table than Juliet's tongue was busy on her excited sex. Between two moans of pleasure, Alex saw his professor soak his fingers of saliva and lubricate Juliet's anus. While she was very pleasantly licking the vulva, Alex saw through her half-closed eyelids her brother grabbing his big cock and pushing into the ass of Juliet, who groaned in pain.

The teacher slowly moved back and forth in the anus of the young blonde student to let her get used, then he accelerated thepace of his movements for several minutes, while giving from time to time a slap on the buttocks of Juliet.

"Juliet, it would be a shame not to honor the beautiful chest of my sister of your talents" he offered her, as if she had a choice.

But understanding what her teacher required of her, Juliet abandoned Alex's clitoris swollen with pleasure and began sucking her breasts, still under the powerful assaults of the teacher. Tired of the position they had adopted, the teacher withdrew from the ass of the blonde.

"Alex, get off the table and get on all fours on the floor" Alex obeys the injunction "look at that, Juliet, she has a nice little ass. I'd love to see you give her your care."

Humiliated, Juliet knelt behind her friend and began to lick her anus under the perverse glance of the teacher, who had begun to masturbate frantically.

 **...**

After a few minutes, Justin finally felt that enjoyment was soon to come.

"Juliet, leave my sister's ass quiet and kneel down in front of me. Alex, hold her mouth open, I do not want unnecessary waste" he orders them.

The blonde knelt in front of her teacher, while Alex leaned her lips from he fingers. Justin caressed himself for a few seconds before ejaculating in Juliet's mouth, which, thanks to the opening held by his sister's fingers, swallowed all the seed produced by their teacher, displaying a pout of disgust.

When they had all three dressed, Justin allowed Juliet to drink a little water and the two young women left the office.

Juliet was in tears after the humiliation which her teacher had caused her to suffer. For her part, Alex felt both uncomfortable for Juliet and excited to be complimented on her body by her brother, who had ordered her friend to give her the most pleasant care of her young life.

Now, for the young Alex Russo, the question was not what she was going to do with the photos taken at Juliet's house.

But when her big brother was going to ask them to _do him a favor_.

Hmm, she could not wait for this!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, see you soon for the sequel.**


	3. The nightmare continues

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, with a little more humiliation with another member of Alex's family, guess which one?**

 **Oh yes, I want to tell you that I have nothing against the characters of WOWP, it's just a fic.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - The nightmare continues**

 **Later,**

At the end of school, Juliet was always in shock and wept incessantly repeating that she felt soiled and humiliated.

Alex could not help but feel some pleasure in having avenged herself on her friend with her brother's complicity. The submission of her friend had procured a certain excitement which she concealed in the eyes of her, so as not to hurt her further. In order to avoid indiscreet questions, the two girls decided to go to Juliet's house.

After a quarter of an hour's walk, the two students reached their destination. Before Juliet came home to recover from her sad emotions, Alex tried to comfort her by telling her that she could call her at any time of the day and night if she felt the need. Juliet thanked her and closed the door. On the way back, Alex was invaded by a long internal fight. How could she experience such an unhealthy pleasure in taking part in the humiliation of her friend? She despised her brother/teacher, so therefore she should have refused the perverse offer of him to defend her friend. Yet she had accepted ... more by excitement than by constraint.

Agitated by these contradictory thoughts, Alex gained her residence. She put down her bag, then decided to take a bath to recover from this special day. Naked, she waited until the bath was filled to a suitable level to immerse herself with delight in the hot water. The young woman bubbled for a moment in her bath, she passed of the soap on the body with particular emphasis on the breasts.

This simple gesture resembled in her memory the oral caresses that Juliet had lavished on her a few hours earlier. Spreading the soap on her stomach, Alex thought of the memory of the cunnilingus that her friend had made to her and of the pleasure gained. More the image was imposed in her mind, more Alex frantically massaged her clitoris until being carried away by her orgasm.

Giving her guilty orgasm, Alex finished washing and got out of the tub to put on her pajamas and get to her room to fall asleep.

The next day, Alex's cell phone rang. The young woman consulted the number that appeared, it was that of her school.

"Hello?" She answered in a half-asleep voice.  
"Hello, Alex. It's Mrs. Larkin, I know you have an hour free normally, but you have to come to my office urgently" the woman replied.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm coming right now" Alex said simply.

Hanging up, Alex felt a shiver run through her back, Theresa Larkin was the principal of the high school ... but also her mother.

At 40, her mother had the reputation of being as freezing as beautiful, an effect of divorce and separation from their family, their relationship became merely professional. In addition, she summoned students to her office only for very serious things. Had she been made aware of what Juliet had done two days before?

Throughout the journey, Alex could not help but for this frightening eventuality.

On reaching the entrance of the school, Alex entered the teachers' building and knocked on the door of the principal. Theresa's voice told her to come in. As she entered the room, Alex saw that she would not be alone with the principal. In front of her mother's desk, sitting in a chair, were Juliet and a girl from Alex's class named Harper Finkle, a red-haired girl with hair in bunches. She sat down on the unoccupied chair in the room.

"That is why I have summoned you during your free time. The object of your convocation requires the greatest discretion is the following" Theresa takes a short break before resuming "yesterday afternoon, when you came out of the shower, your classmate Harper heard your sports teacher talk to you both salacious. She came to speak to me and asked your teacher to tell me account of your comrade's assertions. He confirmed Harper's words and told me everything down to the last detail. That is why, Juliet, you will understand that I can not let you continue your studies in this school ... unless I show of leniency."  
"How is that, Madam headmistress?" Juliet said nervously, her face becoming livid.  
"Given that you dried classes for your little zoophilic pleasures, I wanted to fired you back for serious misconduct but Justin convinced me to leave you an alternative" Theresa said.  
"What is this alternative, Mrs. Larkin?" Alex asked, moving uncomfortably in her chair.  
"You will soon know but for the moment I will follow the example of your teacher. Undress yourself, Juliet" the headmistress said with a wave of her hand.  
"But, madam headmistress!" the blonde moans of amazement.  
"There is no ' _but_ ', either you obey me or I'm firing you back NOW" Theresa replied frowning.

Juliet continued to implore the headmistress, but Theresa was even more upset.

"Well. Alex, Harper, since this little bitch is unable to undress on her own, remove her clothes yourself" Theresa ordered them.

Constraints, Alex & Harper employed to undress Juliet, who allowed herself to be overcome by the headmistress's argument.

* * *

When Juliet was naked, the three girls saw Theresa standing behind her desk, completely naked.

"Well, now that this little idiot is naked, undress yourself too" Theresa said to the other two girls.

Without discussing, the girls obeyed. The headmistress made them sit down with a gesture and walked around her desk, revealing a 20-centimeter strap-on on her waist. She seized Juliet's hands and pulled them to force the young woman to stand up.

"Now, girls, you will see how to punish little bitches, I guarantee you will not be tempted to imitate Juliet, kneeling in front of me" Theresa ordered her in a dry tone.

Juliet obeyed the injunction, while Theresa blocked her head a few millimeters from her strap-on. The order to suck it had slammed so dryly that Juliet hurriedly swallowed half of the dildo, under the half-compassionate and half-excited glances of Alex & Harper.

Desiring ardently the end of this ordeal more than anything, Juliet tried to slide her lips along the length of Theresa's impressive toy. Unfortunately, her application should not be to the taste of the headmistress, who pushed the face of Juliet. Theresa lifted her submissive and made her sit on a chair. She opened a drawer of her desk and took a rope. Theresa ordered her daughter and the redhead to make sure Juliet did not get up from the chair.

Guessing what the headmistress wanted to do to the blonde, the two spectators placed themselves on each side of their companion and held the wrists behind the chair. The headmistress put the rope around Juliet's wrists and tied her to the chair, while Alex and Harper went back to their seats. Theresa stood in front of Juliet, her dildo-belt a few inches from the intimacy of the blonde.

"You're really good for nothing, Juliet. I even wonder how your dog could have any fun with you" Theresa gave her a look of displeasure.  
"Madam the headmistress, please, I beseech you, stop, I beg your pardon, I will not do it again" Juliet wept for her mercy.

As answer, a violent slap hit the cheek of the blonde.

"You disgust me, Juliet, you can not even find a boyfriend to make you fuck, you need your dog to make you cum. You are pitiful, a poor little desperate whore, it's what you are, and sluts in your way, I submit them" Theresa exclaimed wickedly.

As the headmistress continued her slapping and spitting on her submissive, Alex & Harper were excited and sat on the floor, very close to each other, and began to caress themselves. Theresa released Juliet and forced her to lean over her desk so that her buttocks were exposed to the sight of her classmates.

Then the headmistress stood behind Juliet and, without warning, pushed her sextoy with a thrust to the bottom of her anus, which snatched a cry of pain from the blonde. Theresa slammed her with such force that the sound of the slap resounded throughout the room.

"Shut up, do you really want the whole school to find out you're a vulgar bitch?"

Without allowing Juliet time to respond, the headmistress continued her back and forth in the little hole of her submissive punctuating each of her ways with a slap on her ass. After interminable minutes, Theresa withdrew from Juliet's anus and pulled out her belt-dildo.

"Harper, Alex, I see you liked this show, I'll let you try it. Do you want to fuck her for the short time you have left?" Theresa asked them jovially.  
"Forgive me, Mrs. Larkin, but I'm not very fond of these practices" Alex said nervously, even though she was quite excited about the proposal.  
"It does not matter, Alex. I understand your opinion, and you, Harper?" the headmistress turned to the other girl.

The young redhead looked at her classmate as if to seek her approval, Alex caressed her lower abdomen and showed her the direction of Juliet, still held in her uncomfortable position by Theresa. Harper got up from her chair and the headmistress helped her out with the dildo-belt.

"Here, go, Harper, I want you to rage" she says in a way as a mother educates her child.

Harper did not need to repeat it. Following Theresa's example, Harper pushed the strap-on to the guard in Juliet's foundation, who screamed again. Excited by this initiation to a practice that she had never experienced before, Harper let herself be carried away by the cries of Juliet, going and coming more and more quickly and strongly in the anus of her classmate under the approving eyes of Theresa.

After a moment, Harper withdrew Juliet's ass by administering a masterful spanking and removed the belt-dildo, the headmistress resumed her seat behind her desk.

"Now we're going to talk about your future, Juliet" Theresa began to talk "you've dragged in the mud the work of the secretaries and your professors, so you will meet all the requirements of secretaries and professors whose courses you have missed until the end of the school year. Of course, I reserve the duty to bring you to my office, in case I would like to entertain myself again. And you do not want to talk about what you have done, we do not want boredom, so we will act with discretion without mingling your classmates. Alex, Harper, you can dispose of it, I have a little thing to do with Juliet."

The two young women dressed and walked out of the headmistress's office.

"Alex, I feel a little bit worried about what I did to Juliet, and if I had not told what I heard from the headmistress, none of that would have happened. I really thought you'd help you, you and Juliet. I was wrong, forgive me" Harper said shamefully.  
"There is nothing to forgive, Harper, I was wrong too, I thought Juliet would never let go, and yet she let me have the shame to have a good time with her dog. Honestly, whatever happens to her, she deserves it" Alex reassured her by stroking her arm up and down.  
"But it's still your best friend, you will surely forget that" the redhead raised her head to meet the look of the brunette.  
"Maybe but for now, I want to have fun with her misfortune" Alex said maliciously "I have an idea, will you help me?"  
"Yes, of course" Harper nodded.

The two girls exchanged a languorous long kiss before winning their classroom.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's all for this story, I do not know yet if I will continue, so that's why I did not put "completed" for this story.**


End file.
